


I Appear To Have Fallen... For You

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Ollie Pope, I have fallen in love with Ollie Pope, I love this couple, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Origin Story, Shy Ollie Pope, Toxic Relationships, but not any of the main ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: A little Rory Burns/Ollie Pope (or Rollie as it has been named) origin story for all the supporters of my newest obsession.This is a cute little fic, however, the is mentions of a previous toxic/manipulative relationship (nothing in detail just mentioned) - please be careful about any triggers.
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 904
Kudos: 12





	I Appear To Have Fallen... For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cricket_crazy28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_crazy28/gifts).



> This is for my darling @Cricket_crazy28 who has been squeeing about all the beautiful boys for the whole day. Sorry this is late but I am an idiot who refreshes pages without saving them

Ollie Pope was sat in his car in front of Lords Cricket Ground. It was his first training session with the full England squad and he didn't really know any of the lads on the squad. Obviously, he had met Rory before but he'd always been too intimidated to actually start a conversation with him. 

He got out of the car, grabbing his bag and fumbling with his keys, dropping them before he finally managed to lock the car. 

"You doing alright there, mate?" A thick accent asked from Ollie's left. He spun around to face the voice and almost tripped over in his haste. "You seem a bit jumpy." 

It was Jimmy Anderson. _The_ James Michael Anderson was standing in front of him. Not only was he standing in front of him, he was talking to _him._ Jimmy Anderson was talking to Ollie Pope, a nobody from London. 

"Mate?" Jimmy asked again, shocking Ollie out of his stupor. 

"S-sorry, it's my first day," Ollie stuttered, "little bit nervous." 

"You must be that Pope boy from Surrey then." Ollie's mouth dropped open in shock. Jimmy Anderson knew his name (or at least part of it). Jimmy furrowed his brow, sending a confused look to the shocked batsman. 

"Oh yeah, that's me." Ollie sighed, shaking his head and wincing at his own awkwardness. "My name's Ollie." 

"Nice to meet you, Ollie." Jimmy walked away, leaving Ollie stood silently berating himself for his actions. "You coming?" Ollie rushed after the older bowler, sending him a thankful look and receiving a small smile in return. "You're a batsman right?" 

"Middle-older," Ollie clarified, shifting his bag-strap up his shoulder in nervousness. 

"You any good?" Jimmy was teasing but he did feel slightly bad when the younger boy dropped his eyes looking away from the bowler in embarrassment. 

"No idea," Ollie replied bringing a hand up to rub his neck. "Hopefully." 

"James Anderson," the pair turned around at the addition of a new voice. Ollie almost fainted as Joe Root and Jos Buttler walked towards the pair. "You're not tormenting the babies are you?" Joe asked. 

Ollie blushed at being referred to as a baby. He knew he was young but he didn't want anyone to judge him outright for it and believe he didn't have the talent to back up his selection. 

"Me?" Jimmy asked, incredulously. "Torment. I would never." 

"Oh yeah," Joe responded, a smirk plastered on his face. "And I would never cut holes in people's socks." 

"Sorry about them, lad," Jos told Ollie, smiling warmly at him as Joe and Jimmy started arguing next to him. "Happens every time they're together, it's quite exhausting actually." Jos looked at Ollie inquisitively, noting his tense and closed off body-position and the uncomfortable facial expression. "You alright?" He mumbled.

"Just a bit nervous, I guess. Don't wanna disappoint anyone."

"I'm sure you won't disappoint anyone," Jos assured, placing a gentle reassuring hand on Ollie's shoulder to guide him towards the dressing room. Ollie flinched harshly, shuffling away from Jos and smiling nervously at him. Jos lowered his hand slowly, tilting his head slightly, and analyzing the young batsman in front of him. 

Ollie silently berated himself for flinching. Lowering his head and screwing his eyes shut in humiliation. "You alright?" Jos asked soothingly, his tone taking on a gentle calming tone as if he was talking to a skittish animal. 

The ginger batsman simply nodded his head sharply, clutching his bag tighter and shuffling away from the keeper. "Follow me, I'll show you through to the dressing room," Jos offered, nodding his head towards the door, this time not making a move to touch the younger. 

"What about them?" Ollie motioned to Jimmy and Joe who were still behind them arguing. 

"Just leave them, they'll come in when they've finished." Jos walked into the building, holding the door open to let Ollie follow him in. "I'll introduce you to the other lads." 

"Thanks, Jos," Ollie blushed ducking under Jos's arm and into the building. "I was really nervous before coming today." 

"Don't be nervous. You were picked for a reason, they wanted you here. Have faith in your ability and you'll get far." Jos was passionate as he spoke and Ollie watched him with adoring eyes. "I've seen what you can do in county cricket. It's just like that, but, faster and harder." 

Ollie let out a disbelieving laugh. "That's an interesting way to describe it."

"It's how Jimmy explained it to me years ago but slightly scarier." As the pair were talking, Jos led Ollie through the corridors and towards the dressing room. He stopped outside and turned to look at the younger boy. "They can get quite loud, just ignore them if they're being idiots." 

Jos waited for Ollie to nod before pushing the changing room door open and filling the corridor with noise. 

"Jonathan," a Brummy-accented voice shouted. 

"Yes dear," a Yorkie-tone responded. Jonny Bairstow rushed up to Jos and Ollie as they walked into the room. "Hide me," Jonny muttered, ducking behind Jos. 

"Hi, Jos," Chris greeted, blushing lightly and smiling happily at the keeper. "Hmmm, that's strange you look like you've gained a bit of weight since I last saw you." Chris's voice was deadpan with no inflexion visible in his tone. Jonny pushed up onto his tip-toes peeking at his boyfriend from over Jos's shoulder. 

"You found me," Jonny grinned cheekily, pressing a gentle kiss to Jos's shoulder before moving from behind him and pressing himself into Chris's side. 

"What's he done this time?" Jos asked, motioning to the ginger limpet attached to the fast-bowler. 

"He stole my phone and started texting Mark pretending to be me," Chris started explained, wrapping an arm around Jonny and pressing a kiss to his head. "Now, Mark thinks I'm annoyed at him which means I'm gonna have to deal with not only a protective Ben but a protective Eoin because it's ODI training as well." 

"I'll protect you, Jonny, don't worry," Jos assured, sending a wink to the other keeper. As much as Jonny and Jos were fighting for the same position, they still loved each other and they protected each other (wicket-keeper union was almost as important as fast-bowler union).

"Thanks, Jossy," Jonny responded, blushing slightly and burying his head in Chris's side. He turned slightly, looking at Ollie in shock. While teasing his boyfriend, he hadn't noticed the younger batsman. He pulled away from Chris and shifted nervously, not everyone in sports was super accepting of the whole relationship with a man and he didn't want to rock the boat. 

"Y-you don't need to panic," Ollie assured quietly, "I don't judge." He knew what it was like to not be accepted and he didn't want any of the lads to think he was a prick. Chris gave him a questioning looking before pulling Jonny back into his side and laying a gentle kiss on his hairline.

"This is Ollie Pope," Jos introduced to the room, gaining attention from the rest of the boys, "he's from Surrey. He's just been called up on to the team and he's here for his first training session." The 'please go easy on him' was clear in Jos's tone and none of the boys were going to offend Jos's new baby. 

"You can use the cubby next to me," Jonny offered, walking back to his cubby and motioning for Ollie to follow him. Ollie hesitantly followed him, being extremely careful not to accidentally touch any of the boys. 

He put his kit bag in the cupboard in the corner, facing the wall before pulling his top off to change into his training gear. He heard a serious of shocked gasps from behind him before he pulled his top on quickly and sat down to tie up his shoes. He avoided looking at the boys, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes.

As Ollie pulled his shirt off, the boys caught sight of his mangled back. His skin had a collection of large painful-looking bruises. Thick dark purple and black bruises lay across his back, a mottle collage telling a dark and terrifying story.

The boys turned to face Jos, some with tears welling in their eyes, who simply shook his head, silently telling his boys to ignore it. Jos would talk to the ginger batsman about it later after he had gained some of his trust.

"Come on," Jos offered, his voice soothing causing Ollie to snap his head up to look at the older man. "I'll show you down to the outfield, I think some of the boys and coaches are already down there." 

Ollie smiled in relief and followed Jos out of the changing room and onto the field. "Everything alright?" Jos asked, his voice was low and comforting. 

"Yeah, it's not an issue anymore." Ollie hated that the boys had seen anything, but, it really wasn't a problem anymore. 

"You sure?" Jos turned his cool blue eyes on the ginger batsman. "We're like a family in this team and if someone hurts our family, we will hurt them." 

"But I'm n-"

"Not yet," Jos interrupted, "but you will be. Jimmy smiled at you that doesn't happen often. Jonny seems to like you, Chris didn't frown at you, and Joey didn't pout. People don't usually fit in easily but you look like you will." 

"When you said you'd hurt them," Ollie started, "were you speaking from experience?" 

"You've found yourself in a group with a lot of overprotective men," Jos laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Myself included. Most of which are in a relationship with someone on the team. So yeah, we've had to protect people from a lot. Most of the time it's verbal threatening but sometimes it gets physical." 

"Like when?" 

"Ben and Bristol." Jos didn't want to go into too much detail as that was Ben or Mark's story to tell. "So do I have anyone to hurt?" 

"Nah, it actually won't happen again." Jos sent Ollie a fierce stare causing him to begin rambling, telling the full story of what happened. "I was with Noah for four months, it started nicely but then he started acting weird. He kept getting angry for no reason but he never did anything. Just shouting and putting me down. A couple of days ago, I wanted to break up with him but he got angry and pushed me down the stairs."

Ollie stopped, his words caught in his throat and Jos rushed forwards to wrap him in a tight hug, letting him sob into his shoulder. His words becoming muffled due to the fabric. "That was it, I wasn't taking it anymore. I got up and walked away, haven't seen him since."

Jos cooed softly in his ear, rocking them slightly and bringing them over to the front row of seats. He sat Ollie down in the seat and crouching in front of him.

"It's not easy coming out of an abusive relationship." Jos kept his voice low and soothing, holding a hand to put a stop to Ollie's protests and sighing deeply when he flinched in response to the raised hand. "I know it only got physical the one time but from what you said, at the very least this guy sounds like an emotional manipulative twat." Jos ran a hand soothingly through Ollie's hair, pulling the ginger into another tight hug. 

"Obviously most of the boys saw you without your top on and they will probably ask some questions," Jos explained, not wanting any of the boys to catch him off guard with their questions. "Just know that you don't have to tell them anything. I can either tell them to back off or I can tell them, it's up to you."

"I don't want them to pity me, or think I'm weak." 

"They won't. Every single one of us have had shitty relationships, some worse than others. Honestly, all it will do is make them overprotective. Good luck getting a new boyfriend around this lot."

"Sorry for dumping this all on you." Ollie had stopped crying and he was now growing embarrassed. "I don't even know why I told you any of that." 

"Apparently, I have that kind of face. People regularly tell me things they probably shouldn't." Jos smiled warmly and Ollie understood exactly what he was talking about. "Do you want me to tell them?" 

"Do you think it'll help?"

"Probably," Jos admitted, "they can be a rowdy bunch and it might help if they know they should take things a bit more gentle than normal." 

"Then yeah you can tell them, I trust you." Ollie and Jos walked back over to where the group of boys (who had finally stopped pissing about in the dressing room) had come out to train. "Can I ask a question?" 

Jos stopped about thirty metres from the group and turned to face Ollie, not knowing what to expect. "Sure?"

"When you said most of the lads were in a relationship," Ollie started, his cheeks flaming the same shade of red as his hair, "were you included Rory Burns in that?"

"I wasn't. Burnsy is single at the moment." Jos smiled cheekily at the young boy, throwing an arm around his shoulders and laughing slightly. "Why? Do you have a crush?"

"I've always had a slight crush on him. He's the Surrey captain but I've always been too nervous to talk to him." Ollie screwed his nose up in annoyance, biting down harshly on his lower lip to stop the smile threatening to burst free. "He's actually the reason I agreed to date Noah, I thought it would take my mind off Rory."

"Luckily for you, Rory is completely single and a really nice guy. In fact, I happen to know he has a thing for young ging-"

"Joseph," a voice rang out from the group causing everyone to stop and stare at the two boys standing just outside the group. They had previously ignored them when Jos and the boy talking at the side, trusting that Jos would fix whatever was wrong. The lads from the dressing room and filled everyone in on what they saw when Ollie got changed. 

"Yes, baby boy?" Jos responded, turning to face his boyfriend and smiling widely at him. 

"Would you like to join the team, we're about to do partnered catching training?" Joe asked, his tone thick with sarcasm. He sent Jos a questioning look, motioning his head to Ollie and getting a smile and a nod in return. 

"Yeah sure, only if I get you though." The boys quickly broke into pairs, most of them with their boyfriends and respective partners. Eoin shuffled over to Ben and Mark, knowing that no-one was going to tell them to split up. Jason was with Sam, Chris with Jonny, Stuart and Jimmy, and obviously the Joseph's were together.

Ollie stood awkwardly to the side not knowing what to do and sending Jos a panicked look of help. "Rory," Jos called out, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eyes, "why don't you go with Ollie? You two have played together before so you should have some chemistry when it comes to fielding right." 

Ollie blushed, turning to smile slightly at Rory who came walking over. Rory flicked his eyes up and down Ollie's lithe form, a dark hunger coming to his eyes and his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip. 

The ginger batsman blushed heavily, looking away from Rory's piercing glance and crouching down to pick up some balls. Ollie stood walking to the side so the pair could train safely.

"Let's see if Jos was right about the chemistry between us shall we." Rory's voice was rich and thick causing Rory to trip over his feet as he walked. Rory rushed forward catching him in a low dip, his arms secured tightly around Ollie's waist. 

"There's no need to fall for me, kitten," Rory teased, releasing the ginger who let out a small meep at the nickname. "Balls?"

Ollie stared at him in confusion, blinking heavily and his cheeks turned red. "What?" He had to cough a couple of times and swallow harshly ridding his mouth of saliva that had formed. 

"You've got the balls," Rory motioned to Ollie's hands where he was clutching the Duke balls close to his chest. "We need them to practise."

Ollie blushed harder, passing a ball to Rory and dropping the others next to him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Ollie was confused, he couldn't work out if Rory was being mean to him or not. 

"Kitten," Ollie blushed again, he'd never had a nickname before and he wasn't complaining about this one, "we've been playing on the same team for two years and I don' think I've ever heard more than ten words from you at a time. Most of the guys are impossible to shut up."

"Guess I'm just special then."

"I guess you are." 

* * * * *

It had been a long and tiring training session. They had started with easy group training but that had quickly devolved into a competition which had to be stopped by the coaches. They had then moved onto netting practice and Ollie had been battered by Jimmy and Stuart in the nets and his body was aching. The bruises throbbed as he walked out the changing room, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Good work today kid," Jimmy offered, smiling at the boy as he ducked out of the changing room. 

"Thanks, James," Ollie grinned brightly at him, blushing slightly when Jimmy reached out a hand and ruffled his hair slightly. 

"Call me Jimmy." 

"R-really?" Ollie stuttered. He was surprised to find that he actually got along with all of the boys really well, normally, sporting lads didn't tend to like him because he usually came across quite nerdy and they tended not to like that. 

"Yeah course," Jimmy usually took a lot longer to warm up to the newbies but something about Ollie was pure and sweet that he had become attached within a single day. "Go home and have a hot bath. It's good to let the muscles soak after training. See ya tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Jimmy, see ya tomorrow," Ollie ducked out of the room, waving goodbye to some of the other boys. 

Everyone stood still, silently waiting until they heard the second set of doors open and close before rounding on Jos. 

"What happened?" 

"Is he alright?" 

"Who do we need to kill?"

"Boys," Jos shouted, stopping the flow of questions. Jos knew the boys would like Ollie and he was glad he'd been proven right about how protective they would quickly become. "I spoke to Ollie and he gave me permission to give the cliff-notes version." 

The boys looked at Jos expectantly, they had all stopped getting ready instead choosing to watch Jos intently. "Basically, he had a not so nice ex-boyfriend. When Ollie, tried to break up with him, he pushed him down the stairs. They're over now so we don't need to kill anyone." 

"He in denial?" Jimmy asked, his tone emotional and gruff. Jimmy had been around enough to know that while tough relationships were hard to get over, they were downright impossible when you were denying how shit the relationship was. 

"Doesn't seem it," Jos responded. "I don't think he was in love with him or anything so that'll make it easier and I don't think it lasted long enough to be completely traumatised but I can't be sure. We'll have to take it by ear and help him out when it's needed."

"What Jos is trying to say," Joe piped up, standing next to his boyfriend and burrowing under his arm, "is that we all need to be a bit more cautious around him. Keep an eye out and don't be too loud but also don't be afraid to be playful."

"Yeah," Jos continued for his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping his arm tighter around him. "Just like we did for Sam before he met Jason. Treat him like you would any of the others just a bit more careful." Sam glanced around the room in love, they had helped him out massively when he got out of his own shitty situation and he knew they'd all help Ollie out with his.

"Alright lads, you can go now," Joe told the boys, laughing slightly as they all rushed out of the room, wanting to go home and have showers. 

"Rory?" Jos called just before the Surrey Captain was about to leave. "Just a quick word." Rory hung back waiting until it was just him, Joe, Jos, and Jimmy in the room. 

"What's up, Jos?" Rory asked, tilting his head and smiling at Jos. 

"What are your intentions with Ollie?" Jos felt like a father but he knew what Rory's type was and he knew that Ollie had a crush, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. 

"What do you mean?" Rory didn't think he had been too obvious about his crush on the young batsman. He'd noticed him a few months ago during a match and since then he'd slowly been falling for the ginger prince. 

"Rory," Jos deadpanned, "we all know your type is nerdy ginger twinks and Ollie fulfils all of those." 

Rory laughed slightly in embarrassment. "Alright, so maybe I have a slight crush on him but I'm not going to do anything he doesn't want to." 

"I trust you, Rory," Jos assured, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder and giving him a gentle smile. "I just don't want you to go too fast and end up scaring him away." 

"I won't, I promise. I'm gonna be his friend and see where it goes." Rory smiled at Jos, reaching forward to bring him into a hug before doing the same for Joe and Jimmy and leaving the room.

"They'd be good together," Jimmy spoke after Rory was gone. 

"They would," Joe agreed, "Rory hasn't had a proper relationship for years and every time I set him up with someone he doesn't like them."

"Maybe that's coz you're awful at matchmaking," Jimmy retorted. 

"I'm amazing at matchmaking. Jason and Sam. Jonny and Chris. Mark with Ben and Eoin." Joe listed. 

"I think all of those were done by Jos with very little of your input."

Jos sighed, he wasn't being dragged into another argument by these two. "Boys, not everything has to become an argument." 

"It wouldn't if your little shit could just admit when he's wrong." Jimmy knew exactly what would get Joe spoiling for a fight. 

"Come on boys." Jos picked up his and Joe's bag, dragging his boyfriend out the door, trusting that Jimmy would follow. "You can argue in the car. We have to get Jimmy home before Ali complains." 

* * * * *

**Monday 24th**

**19:37 Rory**

_Hey Ollie_

**19:38 Ollie**

_Hello?_

**19:38 Rory**

_It's Rory, just wanted to let you know you did well today._

**19:39 Ollie**

_Oh. Hi Rory. Thanks, that means a lot. I was super worried that I was gonna fuck everything up._

**19:40 Rory**

_Everyone's nervous on their first day._

**19:40 Rory**

_Language Kitten._

**19:41 Ollie**

_Sorry Sir_

**19:41 Ollie**

_Wait, please ignore that._

**19:41 Rory**

_You don't have to call me Sir, kitten._

**19:42 Rory**

_Let me take you on a date first at least._

**19:43 Ollie**

_Wait. What?_

**19:43 Rory**

_On a serious note, Jos told us. I would like to take you on a date but I am willing to wait until you are completely ready._

**19:44 Ollie**

_He told you?_

**19:44 Ollie**

_I'm ready now._

**19:45 Rory**

_Not everything. Just the cliff-notes._

**19:46 Rory**

_No, you're not. You just got out of a shitty relationship. It might not feel like it but eventually, that's going to hit you and it's gonna be awful. So when that happens and you have time process everything and you are one hundred per cent comfortable being in another relationship. I'll be here but before that, we can be friends and we can hang out._

**19:46 Rory**

_If you need anything, I'm here. Any time, day or night._

**19:47 Ollie**

_Thanks, Rory. That means a lot._

\--

**Saturday 29th**

**21:03 Kitten**

_I'm bored.............._

**21:04 Rory**

_Why are you bored, kitten?_

**21:04 Kitten**

_There's nothing to do, Roar. I've cleaned the house, made brownies, done some quizzes, watched T.V. and I'm still bored._

**21:05 Rory**

_What kind of quizzes?_

**21:05 Kitten**

_Geography quizzes. I secretly love geography._

**21:06 Rory**

_Jesus. You get sexier every day._

**21:06 Kitten**

_You're insane._

**21:07 Rory**

_No, I'm not. I just like me a nerd._

**21:07 Kitten**

_I'm not a nerd._

**21:08 Rory**

_What are you then?_

**21:09 Kitten**

_Bored._

**21:09 Rory**

_If you're so bored, do you wanna come round and watch some movies?_

**21:10 Kitten**

_Really?_

**21:10 Rory**

_Yeah, bring your brownies and I'll make some popcorn, we can cuddle and watch blue planet or whatever it was you were talking about at training yesterday._

**21:11 Kitten**

_You'll really watch Blue Planet with me?_

**21:11 Rory**

_Kitten. I'll watch paint dry with you._

**21:12 Kitten**

_Now I'm crying._

**21:12 Kitten**

_I'll be there in ten._

**21:13 Rory**

_I didn't mean to make you cry, kitten._

**21:15 Rory**

_Kitten?_

**21:16 Rory**

_Oh, you're driving, see you soon._

\--

**Sunday 30th**

**11:43 Kitten**

_Thanks for letting me come around. Sorry about falling asleep on you. Next time just wake me up._

**11:44 Sir**

_Already planning the next time. That's presumptuous._

**11:45 Kitten**

_I didn't mean there had to be one, just if there was one._

**11:46 Sir**

_Calm down, kitten. I was joking, I'd been honoured to have another one. I definitely will not be waking you up though, you look cute when you sleep._

**11:47 Kitten**

_Eeeeeep. I hate you._

**11:48 Sir**

_No, you don't._

**11:48 Kitten**

_Maybe I don't. I do have to go though, I'm going for lunch with my parents. I'll talk to you when I get back._

**11:49 Sir**

_Have fun, kitten. I'll miss you._

**11:49 Kitten**

_I'll miss you more._

**11:50 Sir**

_Impossible_

**11:50 Kitten**

_xx_

_\--_

**Friday 17th**

**03:01 Kitten**

_Rory? Are you awake?_

**03:03 Sir**

_I am now. What's wrong, kitten?_

**03:05 Kitten**

_Nightmare._

Within seconds of Ollie sending the text, his phone starting ringing. He answered bringing the phone to his ear and sighing in relief as Rory's breathing instantly calmed his racing heart. 

_Kitten? Are you alright?_

_Sorry, Roar._

_Don't be sorry, kitten. You never have a reason to be sorry. I told you I was there for you day or night and I meant it._

_I didn't mean to wake you._

_It doesn't matter, kitten. I set your phone ring tone extra loud so it would wake me. I want to be there for you when you need me._

_I'm scared, Roar._

_Don't be, kitten. I'm in the car, on my way over._

Ollie heard shuffling come through the phone before a car engine revved and Rory began talking again. 

_I'll be there in like ten minutes, max._

_You don't have to come over._

_Do you want me to?_

_Please._

_Then I'm coming over. Do you want me to stay on the line?_

_Please?_

_Okay, kitten. It's gonna be okay._

Rory made it to Ollie's in record time, breaking the speed limit multiple times while driving. He kept up soothing noises and reassurances through the phone as he jabbed in Ollie's door code and ran up the stairs to his apartment. 

Normally Rory would take the lift but that would take extra time and he didn't want to be away from Ollie any longer than necessary. He let himself into Ollie's flat with the key he had been given the week before, his heartwarming as he remembered the occasion (Ollie had shyly handed him the key, rushing away before he was able to respond). 

Rory walked through the flat with the ease of a man who'd lived there for years, pushing Ollie's bedroom door open. He was met with a heartbreaking sight, Ollie had cocooned himself in blankets, leaving only his face visible as he cried deeply, tears streaming down his face. 

Walking forward, Rory hesitantly sat on the edge of Ollie's bed, not sure if his touch would be welcomed. His question was answered as Ollie burst out of the blankets and clung on tightly to Rory's chest. 

The older man held Ollie securely in his arms, sushing him soothingly as he moved them into a more comfortable position. 

"Sir," Ollie muttered, burying his face in Rory's neck. Usually, Rory would tease the ginger for the title but he understood that Ollie was searching for comfort and love in the easiest way he could. 

"It's alright, kitten. I'm here, you're safe." Rory kept cooing phrases while pressing kisses to Ollie's hair, soothing the young batsman back to sleep. He stayed awake a little bit longer watching how peaceful Ollie looked before his eyes drooped and he fell asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his kitten. 

* * * * * 

Ollie woke to the sound of his alarm blaring and the feel of arms clutching tightly around his back. He panicked slightly before remembering Rory coming round the night before and burrowing himself further into his chest. "Morning kitten," Rory spoke, his voice thick and full of sleep.

"Roar?" Ollie asked, pecking Rory's slightly exposed collarbone. Rory hummed, keeping quiet and allowing Ollie time to think. "Is your offer of a date still up for grabs?" 

"Of course it is, kitten," Rory answered, pushing Ollie gently away from his chest and sitting up to face him. "As long as you're comfortable. I said I'd wait for you and I meant it, don't push yourself if you're not ready." 

"I am ready, I promise." Ollie blushed slightly, glancing down before flicking his eyes up and looking at Rory through his lashes. "I needed you yesterday and you came." 

"I'll always come, kitten." Ollie pushed forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Rory's cheek. "Are you free tomorrow?" 

"Why tomorrow?" 

"For our first date," Rory laughed, tickling Ollie's side slightly causing a gorgeous hue to appear on his cheeks. "I've had it planned since we watched blue planet." 

"I'm free," Ollie nodded, blushing again. He leant forward and Rory held his breath thinking he was going in for a kiss before Ollie swerved, pressing a kiss to his cheek again before jumping off the bed. "We should probably get up for work." 

"You little shit," Rory muttered, chasing Ollie into the kitchen, his heartwarming as he listened to the younger boy's peals of laughter. 

* * * * *

Rory slipped his shoe on, bending over to tie his laces when a shadow appeared above him. He glanced up to see Jos standing above him, his arms crossed and a protective expression on his face. Rory gulped scared, as far as he was aware he hadn't done anything to Joe that would have earnt him _the face._

"Jos?" Rory questioned, growing more nervous when Jos simply stood there assessing him. 

"A little birdie told me that a certain couple were going on their first date." Rory stood nervously, stepping away from Jos in slight fear. This wasn't just protective Jos this was, _protect my children Jos_ which was almost as bad as _protect my Joey Jos_ (almost because nothing really made Jos as protective as Joey did, it was a fact of life that if someone hurt his Joey there would be hell to pay). 

"Who told you that?" Rory questioned confused. Ollie had gone onto the field before Jos even came into the changing room so he hadn't had a chance to tell Jos yet. 

"Ollie to Sammy. Sammy told Jase. Jase told Woakesy. Woakesy told Jonny. Jonny told Joey. Joey obviously told me." Honestly, it was impossible to keep a secret from anyone on the England cricket team, gossip was passed around faster than balls. 

"Sorry, should I have told you first?" 

"Yes but that's beside the point." Jos fixed Rory with an intense stare, pinning him to his spot. "I'm here to inform you of what will happen if you hurt Ollie." 

"Or you could not," Rory tried to joke but it landed flat and Jos simply gave him an unimpressed stare. 

"If you hurt him, I will ruin you and nobody would stop me. I can't permanently damage you because you're quite important to the team but that won't stop me making your life miserable. I will ensure you face an angry Jimmy every day in the nets. I will also give Sam Curran and Joey free reign to whatever they hell they want to you. I will accidentally forget my shifts for Sammy C watch squad until you have no left gloves left."

"I understand," Rory started after Jos had finished talking, staring at him expectantly for a response, "if I do anything to hurt him I will let you do whatever you want to me."

"Good," Jos responded before sending Rory a blinding smile and walking to the changing room exit. "Come on, it's time for training." Rory almost got whiplash from the change in Jos's emotions but he decided it was best to just follow the keeper and say nothing in response. 

* * * * *

"Roar," Ollie whined, "are we almost there?" The couple had been walking for literally two minutes when Ollie started whinging like a two-year-old. 

"We're like five minutes away, kitten. Hold your horses," 

Rory had picked Ollie up just before eleven and led him to Hyde Park. They enjoyed a romantic picnic under the sun while Rory showered Ollie in compliments and praise until Ollie thought his cheeks were going to fall off he was smiling and blushing so hard. 

They were now walking through the streets of London hand in hand. They had stopped at Rory's house to drop off the picnic basket. Ollie had asked multiple times but Rory refused to explain where they were going. 

They turned a corner and a large castle-like building came into view. Ollie gasped, jumping up and down slightly as he tugged happily on Rory's hand. "You didn't?"

"I didn't think you'd recognise the building from the outside." Rory's heart melted as he saw the unfiltered joy on Ollie's face. 

"I love the Natural History Museum, I used to come all the time." Ollie's face dropped slightly as sadness washed over his expression. "Haven't been since before Noah, I guess the fun was just taken out of it. He hated when I was nerdy." 

"Oh, kitten," Rory sighed, pulling Ollie into a hug and ignoring the reaction of the people around. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, we can go home and watch a documentary." 

"I want to go, I love this place," Ollie assured, pressing a gentle kiss to Rory's cheek and pulling out of the hug. "Have you ever been before?" 

"I haven't," Rory admitted, "but I'm excited to make new memories with you." Ollie melted slightly, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him towards the building. "You know I love that you're a nerd right." 

"Yeah I know," Ollie assured, glancing into his eyes and entwining their fingers, "that's why you're perfect."

* * * * * 

"Thank you for the perfect day," Ollie breathed, wrapping his arms around Rory's shoulders.

The couple had spent hours at the museum with Ollie gushing about everything and Rory just being happy to spend time with his kitten. They had then walked through the streets holding hands, simply basking in each other's company. Rory had flagged down a taxi and taken the couple to Primrose Hill so they could watch the sunset before heading back to Ollie's apart. 

They were now stood outside Ollie's building, their bodies pressed together and their lips a hair length apart. "I really enjoyed spending the time with you, kitten." Rory closed the gap and pressed a gentle soft kiss to Ollie's lips. 

As Rory moved to pull away, Ollie pulled him back in for another kiss and gasping softly against his lips. Rory ran his tongue against Ollie's lips coaxing him to open his lips and then deepening the kiss when he did. 

"Do you wanna come upstairs?" Ollie asked shyly after pulling away from the kiss. He was breathing deeply and his lips were slightly swollen. 

"I'd love to, kitten."

Twenty minutes later, Ollie and Rory were sitting on the sofa trying to watch a documentary but they kept getting caught up in each other's lips. "Kitten," Rory groaned into a kiss, pulling away slightly. Ollie chased after his lips and Rory had to grip Ollie's hair gently to stop him moving. "Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to, kitten, you set the pace." 

In response, Ollie moved to straddle Rory, grinding down onto his lap and moaning loudly. Rory started kissing down Ollie's neck, nipping his skin softly before biting down harshly on the tendon where his neck and shoulder met. 

"Sir," Ollie gasped out at the feeling, bucking down and arching his neck revealing more of his skin for Rory to maul. 

"Now you're in for it, kitten," Rory promised darkly, slipping his arms under Ollie's thighs and standing taking the ginger with him. He carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. "If you're so adamant about calling me that I'll make sure you scream it."

"What?" Ollie asked, looking up at Rory and batting his eyes innocently. "Sir?" He questioned, his voice high and breathy. Rory let out a low growl before pouncing on the young man. 

"You're so gonna get it." 

"Please, Sir."


End file.
